Leafy
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Leafy, labeled the Mane Event, is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island. She is on Team Islanders in Ultimate Objects but switched teams with Paintbrush in Episode 2. Leafy is an original BFDI contestant. She was the team captain of the team known as the Squashy Grapes, getting her first vote in Episode 10. She is commonly known as the original overly nice character, going out of her way and even giving up immunity to help others. She made it to the finale, being one of three contestants to never enter the TLC (along with Bubble and Firey) and one of five contestants to never have a chance of rejoining the game (along with Bubble, Firey, Rocky, and Ice Cube). In the end, she placed second and she was the only contestant Firey didn't allow on Dream Island. She stole Dream Island as revenge but was saved from execution by Firey. Leafy wasn't a contestant in BFDIA due to being in Yoyleland (During the beginning of BFDIA 1), but she is a contestant in BFB but was eliminated in BFB 3, she rejoined in BFB 11 with 13,835 votes. She is also a contestant in This Way Out Official's Object Theater. Fan fiction Sometime after BFB, she was killed, and had to regenerate into Wheely. Names * Leticia Fransisco (NLG343) * Leah Solak (Opinduver) * Katie Blackwood (KittyFan2004) * Lori J. Pentland (Tamagoyaki) * Lacey Monahan (Ze Tossere) * Laura Owen (Garagarahebi) * Lucy Holt (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * Kelly Crawford (memes) * Leah Rainstorm (LightbulbTheCanadian) * Greykelloomkolofroli (WheeliumThe2nd) * Allister Reed (FrappyTheBOAS) * Leandra Bodosh (NahuelFire39) Religion * Catholic (KittyFan2004) * Leafisit * Christian (FrappyTheBOAS) Where Leafy is From * Edmonton, Alberta, Canada (KittyFan2004) * The Blue Mountains, Ontario, Canada (Tamagoyaki) * Birmingham, England (Ze Tossere) * Pronypridd, Wales (Garagarahebi) * Tampa, Florida (treyelevators) * Sydney, Australia (memes) * Pikachu, Western Australia * Blenheim, New Zealand (LightbulbTheCanadian) * North America (ObjectMaster) * Arcadia, Gallifrey (WheeliumThe2nd) * Near Six Flags Magic Mountain, California (FrappyTheBOAS) * Topeka, Kansas (NahuelFire39) * New York City, New York (MrFlamerBoy) Birthdate * April 1, 1996 (KittyFan2004) * June 28, 1990 (Tamagoyaki) * September 30, 1986 (Ze Tossere) * May 3, 1992 (Garagarahebi) * March 25, 2000 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * May 1, 1974 (memes) * February 20, 2006 (leafy is awsome) * March 3, 1990 (LightbulbTheCanadian) * July 9, 2003 (TheGamerAlex2004) * June 5th (ObjectMaster) * 10,000,000 B.C.E. (WheeliumThe2nd) * Dec 31, 1999 (FrappyTheBOAS) * ??? (NahuelFire39) Trivia * After the finale of BFDI, most of her friends have become her enemies, due to her stealing Dream Island. **Although in BFB she is seen to be friends with a lot of characters in the show. * There is a game called Leafy.exe, where is usually the person chasing a few of the contestants. * Many BFDI fans believe that has a crush on Firey * Many fans think that is the mother of Firey Jr. because they think that she had a crush on Firey and later she's mother and Firey is the father * Maybe, is the only contestant that can cook tacos. *Leafy is similar to another character called Leaf. **Leaf is yellower green. **Leaf is male while leafy is a female. **Leaf hates being called Leafy. Gallery FireyandLeafyarguing XD.PNG Leafy Upset.png Mexican Leafy Pose.png Leafy 5 Revised.png LeafyDerp.png Leafy.png Leafy-2.png LeafyPose(Teal).png Leafy Unhappy Pose.png Leafy_BFB.png Leafy Happy Pose.png Leafy Normal Pose.png Leafy(episode16).png Leafybfsc.png Leafy-0.png LeafyPose.png Leafy with shadow.png Leafy Pose SSBOS.png Leafy-3.png Leafy ML.png Leafy 4.png Leafy (Eliminated).png Leafy (Current.png LeafyDerp.png Leafy-1454154946.png 72. Leafy.png Icypencyleafy.png Leafy Icon.png Leafybfsc.png Leafy Pose 3.png New Leafy Pose.png|Jacob's pose. Leafy VS Rainbow Dash.PNG|Leafy VS Rainbow Dash Leafy pose.png Leafy (BFDIA).png 113px-Leafy_Icon.png LeafyGhostPose.png Leafyghost.png 133. Leafy.png 27. Leafy.png Leafy's Pose (OM).PNG AIR Leafy.png 2-Sided Leafy.png Leafy (1).png Green Evil Leafy.png|green evil leafy Battle For Dream Island Leafy.png Leafy (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Pin, Needle, Coiny, Firey and Leafy.PNG BBFDI-Leafy.png Leafy Wins!.png Object Reactions 2.PNG Leafy Pose OU.png Leafy Pose.png Leafyishere.png Yolyle Leafy.png|Metal idle Leafy and Rackety.png Leafy BFB.png|Leafy during in BFB intro Leafy BFB 2.png|Leafy in BFB Leafy_intro_2.png Wildleaf.png|Leafy as Wildleaf Four Leafy.png Leafy_1ish.png Leafy_2.png LeafyJr.Giggling.png Leafyjr.png LeafyJr.NewPose.png OLDleafy.png Metallicleafy.png Leafy TeamIcon.png Mad Leafy.png Oof.png Leafy-oof-2008.png 2008cast-oof.png And together were memes.png Leafy-oof-2003.png 2003cast-oof.png Leafy-oof-2002.png 2005cast-oof.png Leafy-oof-2005.png JC0L85e.gif|Leafy Getting Chased image:Leafy3rdDoctor.png|Somebody calls are "Doctor"!(Sorry, it's fanon) Names in other languages * Lá cây - Vietnamese * ใบไม้ - Thai * Yaprak - Turkish * リーフィー - Japanese * Листовой - Russian * Frondoso/Hojita - Spanish * עלה - Hebrew * Liść-Polish * Foglia/Fogliolina - Italian * Blatt - German Category:Females Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Team Captain Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BEEP Category:BFB Category:OCs Category:Eliminated Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:1970's births Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Christians Category:IDFB Category:BFDI contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:Welsh Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:New Zealand Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:The Losers! Category:Rejoined Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:BFDIS Category:Battle For Cartoon-all star Island Cartoontown City Category:BFC-asICC Debut Category:Was in EXIT Category:Ben4497098's Favorite Characters Category:Mistaked for a boy Category:Gallifreyans Category:Host of Battle for the respect of leafy Category:WheeliumThe2nd Recommended Articles! Category:Battle For Dream Island Characters Category:From NYC Category:From New York Category:Leafisit characters Category:Leafisit Characters Category:Green Category:Plants Category:Awful Category:Plant Category:Leafy Category:Evil Leafy Category:Mary-Sue Category:Bland Category:Annoying Category:Cool Category:Awesome Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Objects at BFB Category:From Florida Category:Heroes Category:Runner-Up